


Platitude

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [389]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony prefers the truth to platitudes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/25/2000 for the word [platitude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/25/platitude).
> 
> platitude  
> Staleness of ideas or language; triteness.  
> A thought or remark that is banal, trite, or stale.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #103 Satisfaction.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Platitude

Tony knew what it was like to be offered platitudes. He knew what it was like to be told, “You did the right thing, but we're going to have to ask you to leave, anyway, as no one will trust you now.”

After all, it had happened over and over again at the various police stations he worked at. It hadn't happened at Baltimore, but that's only because he quit and took Gibbs offer before they had a chance to ask him to leave.

Working for Gibbs, Tony never had to worry about whether something was a platitude or not. He knew Gibbs only said something if it was absolutely true. Each good job Tony earned, warmed him with the satisfaction of a job done well because he knew Gibbs only said it if he really meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
